


Контролировал ситуацию

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы G-PG13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara





	Контролировал ситуацию

Они были пьяны. Нет, они были чертовски пьяны, пьяны как никогда раньше. 

Они пили уже не первый день — отмечали успешную сдачу сессии Джимом. Не с первого раза: повздорив с инструктором по медицине, Джим, несмотря на все попытки Леонарда помочь, обострял конфликт раз за разом, пока не оказался на грани вылета из Академии. И только строгое внушение Пайка — всем троим, в том числе и Леонарду как ответственному за моральный облик Джима, — помогло последнему сдать зачет. 

В результате, выйдя за пределы кампуса, они застряли в первом же баре, а когда тот начал закрываться, отправились в следующий, ближе к центру города, а потом еще в один и еще. Перемежали бары клубами, где умудрились уснуть в одном из чилл-аутов и проснуться от громкого стука в дверь какой-то парочки, которой приспичило потрахаться именно там. 

И оба они — и Джим, и Леонард — были счастливы, как могут быть счастливы лишь нетрезвые студенты, сдавшие все «хвосты». Именно те1м сумасшедшим счастьем, что толкает людей на дурацкие поступки, которые наутро даже не вспоминаются под тяжестью похмелья. 

Самое страшное, что могло произойти, по мнению Леонарда, — это драка Джима со всем баром или клубом, поэтому он горячо приветствовал любую идею, которая, ка ему казалось, могла закончиться без столкновений со случайными собутыльниками. Выйти на улицу? Зайти в другой бар? Легко. Это гей-бар? Если Джим собирался орать о том, что ненавидит геев, — еще лучше! Правда, того, что Джим начнет орать, как он обожает геев, Леонард не ожидал. 

Впрочем, то, что Джим оказался в центре местной тусовке и почти сразу же вписался в местную компанию, было предсказуемо. Выпить на спор Джим любил, особенно с Леонардом, в умении которого оставаться на ногах до последнего он убеждался уже не раз. А что спор о выпивке перерос в спор на желания — какая мелочь, черт подери, Леонард контролировал ситуацию!

Пусть и дальнейшее происходящее он помнил очень смутно. Какой-то мужчина в черном, задвигающий мучильно-длинную речь, большую часть которой Леонард банально проспал на плече Джима, согласие, которого от них обоих требовал бар, почему-то хором, непонятное кольцо, которое он зачем-то пытался нацепить Джиму на палец... 

С утра он предпочел не вспоминать об этом. Убедился, что видимых повреждений на них обоих нет — на большее Леонард в таком состоянии был не способен, — и потащил Джима обратно в кампус. Непредусмотрительно, но все медикаменты остались там, в том числе те, что могли справиться с алкогольной интоксикацией. За это Леонард себя ненавидел особенно сильно.

 

***

 

Спустя полгода, мостик «Энтерпрайз»

 

— Капитан на мостике! — провозгласил Чехов, и Леонард непроизвольно усмехнулся, отворачиваясь от Спока. Ему требовалось подписать заявку на антигистаминные — Джим в одиночку извел месячный запас таблеток. Спок, разумеется, не соглашался на «нелогично увеличивающиеся нормативы расхода лекарственных веществ». 

— Хоть ты ему объясни, Джим! — трагически воздел руки к небесам Леонард. — Если этот зеленокровый гоблин не подпишет заявку, то может остаться без капитана после первого же твоего приступа! 

Рассмеявшись, Джим хлопнул Леонарда по плечу. 

— Боунс, — заявил он. — Все в порядке, можно подождать остановки на базе. Закупишься там. 

— Но, капитан, — Спок поднял голову. Равнодушие его сменилось настороженностью: о слабости Спока к Джиму Леонард знал и изредка этим знанием пользовался. — Если ваше здоровье... 

— Я здоров, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Джим. 

Недовольно хмыкнув, Леонард вытащил падд и ткнул на строчку с его именем. 

— Смотри, — начал он, сунув историю болезни Джима ему под нос. — Листай... 

Джим перебил его: 

— Подожди. — Тон голоса у него из расслабленного вдруг превратился в... растерянный? — Ты это тоже видишь? 

Он передал падд Споку. 

— Да, капитан. 

— Прочитай! 

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк-Маккой, капитан «Энтер...»

— Что? — вздрогнул Леонард. — Что, черт подери? 

Перегнувшись через плечо Спока, он уставился на экран, но там было написано то же самое. Дотянувшись до падда, он ткнул в общий список и выбрал свой профиль, который за ненадобностью не открывал вообще. 

«Леонард Горацио Кирк-Маккой». 

Ошеломленно замолчав, он переглянулся с потерявшим дар речи — какая редкость — Джимом и оглянулся вокруг. Все на мостике не сводили с них взглядов. 

— Черт побери, Джим, я доктор, а не твой муж... — расстроенно пробормотал себе под нос Леонард, и был окончательно добит ответом Джима: 

— Кажется, с недавних пор — ты и то, и другое.


End file.
